


Sunday Worship

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks why Tim goes to church</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sunday Worship  
> Pairing: Tony/Tim  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Tony asks why Tim goes to church  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble where the prompt was Angel.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony stays in bed on Sunday mornings while Tim goes to church. He doesn’t understand why Tim attends mass where he would be judged because of their relationship.

Noticing that Tim would be back shortly he decides to make breakfast. When Tim arrives he kisses him happily in thanks for the French toast.

“Why do you still go?”

“When I was ten an angel stopped me being hit by a car. I saw this flash that stopped me from stepping out. I’ve seen them at other times too, when I’ve needed help. It’s a way for me to give thanks.”


End file.
